We won the bet!
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Oneshot; CO. Casey spends the night with Olivia and ends up in bed with her. Sorry, if you want a sex scene I won't be writing it.


All right, I lied, this is my last post before the new year. Something I wrote in twenty minutes that probably sucks. Oh well- and, I couldn't resist bashing Kim Greyleck a little in this. I hate that bitch for taking Casey's job, even though she's gone now. I know Casey will return! I KNOW SHE WILL!

…Sorry. Anyway, here you guys go. This your Christmas present, so you better like it!

Casey biked around the corner, glaring at the car playing rap music so loud it made her bike vibrate. "Jerks," she muttered, returning her attention to the road once they had passed her.

Why she was biking in this weather, she had no idea. It had snowed last week, even though it was March, and it was still below freezing. Some of the roads still had patches of black ice here and there- in fact, just this morning, Casey had passed a wreck on the way to work, where a car had slid on the ice and crashed into a building. Ugh. That had been a mess.

She had completely zoned out when she hit a particularly slick spot and, because she wasn't paying any attention and was going far faster then she should, she tried to skid to a stop- and failed. Casey flipped over the bike with a scream and tried to stop her fall with her arm, which gave way immediately and she landed on her stomach, sliding forward almost a foot before coming to a halt. "Unh," she groaned the moment she had her breath back, lying still for a moment before managing to roll onto her back. "Ow," Casey gasped, sitting slowly upright. Her stomach felt like it was hit by a truck, her right ankle and arm had a cold, numb feeling that made her think they were broken, and there had to be at least ten nails being hammered into her skull. That was the only thing that could explain this new horrible headache. "Ow," she repeated again, trying to get up before collapsing onto her back again. After several more failed attempts, she had to roll out of the ice onto the road, where she almost got run over.

"Bastard!" she shouted after the car, this time rolling onto the sidewalk before pulling herself upright with her good arm and standing on one leg, then taking a look at the damage. Her head must have hit one of the handlebars because it was all bent out of shape, but she probably couldn't have made the ride home anyway. It was three more miles and she wasn't really interested in limping the whole way in the freezing cold.

After a moment of hesitation, she pulled out her cell phone and called Olivia, smiling in anticipation. There had been a bet going on at the DA's office and the precinct about whether or not she and Olivia were going to get together, even though neither one of them had been proven gay. This had been kept secret from both her and Olivia, but Casey had found out after overhearing a rather humorous discussion between Liz Donnelly and Branch. Apparently, Branch had put down a hundred bucks on them having a first date before Christmas, and Liz had put down two hundred on the two having "wild, inane, primal sex' before the end of the year. After that, she'd done some more digging and found out about the bet. Apparently, the whole thing had been started by Kim Greyleck, the bitch who tried to replace her when she'd found out about her possible suspension. But when the bar association cleared her, Casey got her old job back, which left Greyleck back where she started off- without a job, no money or friends, and no personality to speak of. So she'd started the bet to get back at Casey.

"Well, bitch, the joke's on you," she muttered. As it turned out, Casey was rather interested in Olivia, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to make her move. Not to mention she had already asked Alex to put one grand on at least a first date happening before 2011. That was three months ago, and Christmas was tomorrow. Maybe she was cutting it a little fine, but seeing her boss lose a little money would be as good a present as any. Ah well. Time to have some fun.

Olivia walked around the corner, coming to a halt when she saw Casey leaning against a tree. "Case? What happened? All your message said was that you wiped out and needed me to come pick you up..."

"Olivia... if I called and said I needed a ride... why would come without a car?"

Olivia looked around herself, then sighed and shook her head. 'Yeah... I forgot. Kind of stupid, in retrospect.

"You think?"

Laughing softly, Olivia reached down to pull her to her feet, but grabbed her broken arm. Casey cried out, recoiling back and cradling her injury to her chest as the detective looked down at her in concern. "Casey? What's wrong with your arm?"

"I think it's broken," she said as she got unsteadily to her feet, trying not to move her ankle.

"Oh, Casey. Come on, let's get you down to the hospital. Again. You clumsy little lawyer..."

"Shut up!" The ADA exclaimed, shoving her playfully. "A series of unfortunate accidents that are not in any way my fault that always seem to end up with me in the ER does NOT mean I'm clumsy! Just unlucky!"

"Uhuh," she huffed, unconvinced. "Right. Unlucky. Well, unlucky or not- you clumsy little lawyer- I'm still going to end up with you in my apartment for the night again. Come on, let's go."

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia waited outside radiology for Casey to return from a couple of X-Rays, unable to keep a small smile off her face. "I'm gonna win the beeeeet, I'm gonna win the beeeeet," she sang under her breath. Someone had started a bet about her and Casey becoming a couple or not, but Olivia had only found out via Kathy, who had actually had the nerve to make Elliot bet against the idea. She had listened in on his phone call with his wife, one of her favorite pastimes of late, and now had used Munch to get in one the bet and had some good money down for a first date with Casey before the end of the year. She knew for a fact Casey was gay, or at least bisexual, because Olivia had witnesses a certain ADA making out with who she could have sworn was Munch's sister. And the detective hadn't been drunk, so she knew it wasn't a hallucination.

"Oh, hey, Casey!" she said as the ADA returned, her ankle in a cast and her arm splinted and cradled in a sling. "Aww, look at my little rebellious redhead!" she exclaimed, ruffling her hair. "How badly did you hurt yourself this time?"

Casey groaned, glaring at her for a second before shrugging and nodding slightly. "All right, all right, I won't go after you for that one. Anyways, my ankle's sprained and my arm's broken. I officially hate my life."

Chuckling slightly, Olivia took Casey by the arm and led her to the exit. "Well, what do you expect? You're six foot two, totter around on high heels all the time, try and go biking on black ice- and remember that one time when-"

"All right, all right, I get it! I'm a clumsy moron. Jeez. Anyway, the doctor said I can go home, but I have to come back in a week to get my arm set in a cast. So, am I spending the night on your couch or mine?"

"Mine. And it's going to be my bed, not my couch- I sold my couch."

Casey stared at her, waiting for her to continue, then exclaimed, "What are you talking about? Why'd you sell your couch?"

Olivia laughed as she led the ADA outside and hailed a cab. "Well, apparently my super enjoys drinking coffee in my apartment- yeah, I don't know- and he spilled an entire cup on my couch, then ran out of it like a scared little girl. By the time I got home, the stain was impossible to get out, so I sold the couch on ebay for 900 bucks."

Casey shook her head, smiling widely. "Hey, wait a minute- if your super left, how'd you find out it was him?"

The detective blushed and looked away. "Um... well, I kind of went all out when I saw the stain- I looked for fingerprints and stuff and ran everything through the computer and found out my super has a record for grand theft auto. So I confronted him about it and was about to go make you get a warrant for his arrest when he offered to let me live there free for a year. So now I don't have any rent, which makes me one happy gal."

"Wow, Liv. Just... wow." Casey grinned and rolled her eyes, then smiled and liked her lips in anticipation. "So, wait... if you sold your couch... that only leaves your bed. For the both of us."

Olivia eyes brightened as she looked back at her. "Oh... Oh! Yeah, I guess it does!" she ended with a nervous laugh, giving her a wink. "I guess we're sharing my bed tonight."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Casey said, thinking, _I am so going to win this bet._

Olivia nodded back, unable to suppress her smile as she thought, _I am so going to win this bet._

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia led the way into her apartment, then sighed once she saw the clock. "Damn it! Two in the morning! Casey, can't you hurt yourself during the day? That way, you won't keep me out half the night!"

"Well, yes, I could, but then it wouldn't be half as fun to drag you out to save my ass. You do know I love waking you up at all hours of the night, right? You're so cute when your hair's all messed up."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well, little Miss ADA, I may be cute, but you're cuter."

Casey shot her a grin as she proceeded to the bedroom. "Well, thank you... I guess? You know, I had to prove to a woman how cute I was just last week... although cute wasn't the word she used. I'd love to prove it to you."

Olivia licked her lips, her eyes darkening with desire. "I'd love for you to prove it to me," she murmured, taking a slow step forward. She wrapped her arm around Casey's neck and smiled at her, running a finger down her back.

The ADA shivered at her touch, smiling brightly and laughing. "I'd love... you."

"You'd love what?" Olivia asked, trying to stare her down, but it was impossible, considering Casey was taller then her. She brushed her fingers against her cheek and ran them down her arm and rested her other her hand on her hip.

"I... love... you," she said breathlessly, her green eyes widening when she realized what she said, her hand drifting towards Olivia of it's own accord.

Olivia yanked her forward and smothered her lips against hers. "Mmm... oh, Casey," she gasped when she went up for air, but the ADA pulled her back down again as she fell onto the bed.

"Olivia... I need you..." Olivia didn't say that she needed Casey too as she threw herself at the lawyer, rolling on top and ripping the buttons off her shirt.

SVUSVUSVU

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Olivia shouted in the basement of the courthouse, where a joint party of the DA's office and cops was taking place. She climbed up onto a table and shouted, "HEY!" After a few more tries, everybody quieted down and turned their attention to her. "I just wanted to let everybody know that-"

"OH MY GOD! I WON THAT MUCH?" Someone screamed from the corner. Everybody turned to look at Casey, who was currently talking with an ADA from white collar. When she noticed everybody staring at her, she blushed then stepped forward and climbed onto a table as well. "I just kicked ALL your asses! ALL OF THEM! I put one thousand dollars down on that ridiculous bet and I won last night when Olivia and I FINALLY got together, so HA! HA HA HA HA! I WIN! I got all my money back and have enough to buy everybody in this room drinks, which I will never do because I WON THE BET! I WON THE BET! I WON THE BET!" She started dancing on the table, pumping her fist in the air and jumping up and down amid the cheers and whistles from everybody watching.

Olivia stared hungrily at her, then gasped. "Wait a minute!" she shouted, jumping off the table and running over to Casey. "You're telling me you knew about the bet this entire time- AND put money down that we would have sex?"

The entire room stared in shock as Casey froze, staring at her, shocked. "Um... well, no, not that last part, but thank you for telling everyone in this room about my sex life, I appreciate it- hey! You knew about the bet too?"

"Of course she did!" Munch shouted from a few feet away. "She had me put 5 grand down that you two would have a first date!"

There was a collective gasp around the room, then Olivia jumped up on the table beside Casey and together the two started shouting, "WE WON THE BET! WE WON THE BET!"

~The next day~

Olivia glanced over at Casey, who was lying beside her on the bed, panting. "Casey?" she said breathlessly, smiling and reaching for her hand as she rolled over to face the ADA.

"Mmm?" she asked, allowing her head to fall to the side so she was looking at Olivia too.

"You do know this wasn't all a set up so I could win the bet, right? Because I know you probably thought that at first because I ended up knowing all about the bet too and then you found out and then I-"

"You worry too much," Casey said as she kissed her again. "Wanna come back for seconds?"

"Oh, hell yes," Olivia murmured as she rolled into her arms and began exploring the ADA's body.

See? I told you that would suck. Review if you want… pretty please?

Merry Christmas!


End file.
